


Wings | Ereri AU Fanfic

by misguided_joy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misguided_joy/pseuds/misguided_joy
Summary: Levi Ackerman is a 22-year-old tattoo artist who never thought he had much to offer anybody. He was straight to the point with everything and that made people think he was nothing more than another asshole who you couldn't speak to under any circumstance.Eren Jaeger is an 18-year-old Stewart's gas station employee who is fresh out of high school. He just wants to be a normal young adult and make a life for himself, but that proves to be a bit more difficult when his boyfriend(and childhood best friend)is moving to Colorado once September hits.*Inspired by literally so many other tattoo au fanfics*
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just like most of my other fanfic I also post them to Wattpad so if you first read this over there don't fret I'm not copying and taking credit for someone else's work

Levi Ackerman grew up in a small town that people called The Underground. It was better a nickname than all else and that was because most people living there had limited to no money and fights constantly broke out between the residents. Levi learned how to fend for himself at a young age and immediately rose to become someone the individuals of The Underground respected. He was homeschooled and picked up on things rather easily and developed a very high IQ.

Before The Underground, however, he lived with his mother, Kuchel, who had him at the inexperienced age of seventeen. They lived in a reserved cabin in the midst of the woods, and he didn't know why until his uncle found them one day. Levi won't ever forget that day, the day his mother died and his uncle took him to the place he grew to hate with every inch of his body.

Years passed and Levi turned eighteen, ready to move the day the clock struck midnight. And he did because that Christmas Eve he had all of his bags gathered and waiting by the back door. He wasn't going to tell his uncle, and he was just going to run. That ended up being one of the best decisions he ever made in his life... He was now twenty-two and living on his own in the city of Maria, working as a tattoo artist and making a living to provide for himself having left the horrible life he used to live behind.

~

Eren Jaeger was much different from Levi and grew up in Maria his entire life. He lived with his mom, dad, and older sister Mikasa in a two-story house that sat on a small hill a little bit away from the main strip of the city. He grew up in a middle-class family and always had a grin on his lips no matter how horrible the day seemed to get.

His father sadly passed away when Eren was ten leaving him to be the only man in the house anymore. The last words his father told him were to make sure to live a life full of laughs and happiness and to make sure he took care of his mother and sister. He took what his dad said to heart and as months turned into years he continued to smile, get good grades, and help his mom around the house.

Now Eren was eighteen and living with Mikasa in a small two-bedroom apartment right in the center of the city. Their mom sold the house and got herself her own place with just one bedroom since she didn't need so much space all to herself. He had just graduated high school a few months prior and was now working full-time at a Stewart's gas station down the street while Mikasa worked at a piercing shop that sat next to a tattoo parlor. The two made just enough money to pay rent and other necessities.


	2. You Want A What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers :) So this is my first AOT fanfic so if I get things wrong I apologize but I've only just caught up on the anime so that's my pitiful excuse lol

Eren was just about to clock out for the night when another customer walked in. Eren's co-worker at the time, who was named Connie, was on their break so he wasn't able to leave yet without cashing this guy out. He silently groaned to himself and stayed put behind the register. It's not that Eren didn't like working here but it was also really late at night, close to one in the morning, and his boyfriend Armin was probably already waiting outside to pick him up. The lights around the small building flickered a bit and it reminded Eren he had to talk to his boss about fixing them before they blew a fuse.

"Pump two." The guy tossed a twenty-dollar bill over the counter and rolled his eyes at the boy.

"Use the rest of what's left from the drink for gas?" Eren asked trying not to sound annoyed.

"Duh."

Eren hated guys like this. Thought they were so high and mighty when in reality they were just annoying pricks who found it fun to make other people's lives harder than they already were. So in a way of payback, he grabbed the energy drink before the man and shook it so he had to wait to open it for a while.

"Have a nice night sir." He grinned and closed the register.

The man left with a sour look on his face and that satisfied the brown-haired boy. He finally clocked out and went into the back room to grab his phone and jacket. He unlocked his phone screen and found a text from Armin saying he was parked out front waiting. That was from nearly five minutes ago. He replied saying he just got done and would be out in a second. Eren quickly remembered about the flickering lights from earlier and wrote a small note on a blank slip of paper then set it on the board hanging on the wall with other flyers and the schedule. He walked out the back door and to the front to find Armin's car waiting.

"Hey, sorry about that. Some jackass came in for a drink and gas." He rolled his eyes and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

"It's fine. I got off late myself anyway." Armin chuckled and put the car in reverse to leave.

Eren got a glimpse of the blond and noticed that his wrist had a new tattoo drawn on it. It was still covered in the plastic and bandage so he must have just gotten it earlier in the day. Armin loved tattoos and it surprised a lot of people because he gave off such an innocent vibe while tattoos gave off the opposite. He wasn't covered in them but he had three that decorated his back and two that were placed on his left shoulder. Now he had one on his left wrist.

"When'd you get that one?" Eren pointed out.

"Before work. I didn't start work until six tonight, as you know, so after lunch with Annie she took us to the tattoo parlor next to wear Mikasa works. She said she got her tattoos there and it was great so she said I should try." Armin explained as he kept his eyes on the road, only glancing at Eren every couple of times to make sure he was still paying attention.

"What tattoo did you get this time?"

"Just my name in Japanese letters."

"Sweet. Were you spending the night tonight or going home after you drop me off?" Eren took out his phone to text Mikasa even though he had a feeling she was already asleep.

"I actually have to go home, pops isn't feeling well."

Armin still lived with his grandfather, a nice man who Eren had known for as long as he's known, Armin. He only stayed there to help his grandfather out and it's been pretty much decided that once his time has come Armin will move out using the money he gets from selling the trailer. For the twelve years that Eren and Mikasa have known Armin, he has always been such a goody-two-shoes. He never wanted to leave his grandfather behind when they went out to play and he had to be practically dragged outside. But once he grew up and started high school he broke out of his shell for the most part.

"Alright. Tell him I said hello." Eren realized they were outside his apartment complex already and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Will do. I love you Eren." Armin smiled. Eren loved his smile and it made him happy to see his boyfriend still as bright as ever. No matter what happened Armin always seemed to be smiling and just like Eren's dad had told him Eren always smiled too.

"I love you too." The boys pecked each other on the lips and parted ways.

Eren unlocked the door to his shared apartment and closed it behind him making sure to lock it right back up. Mikasa must have been asleep by now because all the lights were turned off and there was no sound besides the creaking of the floorboards under Eren's feet. Their apartment wasn't luxurious by any means but it was home and it met the needs the siblings required to get by. There was a kitchen, living room, bathroom, and two bedrooms. Eren wasn't a messy person per see but he didn't put his entire day into cleaning up the apartment like he knows some of the neighbors do. Mikasa cared a little more about how things looked so every few days she would do a quick once over the place to make sure it looked presentable in case any guests came over. She also argued with Eren about chores and who had to do what a lot, but those fights always ended the same. Eren's chores were to take out the trash, go shopping once or twice a week, wash dishes, and make sure his room and the bathroom were clean while Mikasa usually made the meals and cleaned the kitchen, living room, and her bedroom.

Eren made his way to his room slowly so as not to make too much noise and wake up his sister. He tossed his jacket on the end of his bed and set his phone down on his dresser to charge for the night. The brown-haired boys' bed wasn't much of a bed and more of just a mattress on the floor. He thought he'd save money and just use a mattress and no box spring which proved pretty dumb in the end but he didn't give a shit. He changed into his pajamas and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

~

"I'm sorry you want a what now?" Mikasa gave her brother a weird look as the two were sitting in the living room watching TV. Neither had work today so they both silently decided to spend the day relaxing and catching up on some much-needed sleep.

"A tattoo. I've seen the ones Armin has and I think they're cool." Eren shrugged and ran a hand through his messy hair he had yet to comb that day.

"It's just so sudden. You never wanted one before?"

"Actually I've been thinking about it for a long time now. What with Armin and his and you working right next door to a tattoo parlor? I was bound to be curious at the very least Mika."

"Well, what were you thinking?" Mikasa gave up trying to reason with her brother and just chose to let him do whatever at this point. She was two years older than Eren but the pair got along really well compared to other brothers and sisters.

Eren held out his phone with a picture they both recognized. It was a small painting their family friend had made for their father before he died all those years ago. It was mainly just funny shapes and color but the way they painted it was beautiful and everything seemed to flow perfectly. One line connected to another that seemed like it was drawn so far away and the colors, though random, looked like they bled together flawlessly. Mikasa smiled after seeing what Eren wanted to ink into his skin.

"Actually I think that would look really nice. Maybe right below your shoulder?"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too." Eren put his phone down and looked at Mikasa. "When's your next day off? We can do it then."

"Saturday."

That was three days from now and Friday was when both of them got paid so it worked out great in the end. They decided they would just get it done at the parlor next to where Mikasa worked since it was close by and not very expensive like other places. Not to mention their mutual friend Annie said she would make sure they had the best tattoo artist they could provide. So it was all set and now Eren was just waiting for the weekend to get his first tattoo. He couldn't tell if he was nervous or excited and decided it was probably a mixture of both.


	3. First Tattoo

Saturday came sooner than expected and that morning Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Armin had stayed over after his shift at work ended Friday afternoon so he could just walk with the two to the parlor. Annie had told them she had set up the appointment with who she considered to be the best artist currently working there and apparently the guy was a bit harder to get a time with than the trio thought. She said his name was Levi and she refused to get any of her tattoos unless he was the one inking her. Considering the many tattoos Annie had covering her body it was assumed he was near perfect with his art.

"So you excited?" Armin, who was now washing his plate at the sink, looked over his shoulder at Eren.

"I think so?" Eren replied taking another bite of bacon. He loved bacon so Mikasa offered to make bacon and eggs for everybody that morning and Eren really appreciated her for that.

"You think so?" Mikasa quirked an eyebrow as she passed her dirty plate to a waiting Armin.

"I mean- of course I'm excited but I'm worried it'll hurt or something." Eren chuckled nervously. It was true, over the past few days he was thinking everything over and he knew he wanted that tattoo but he was also worried about things like getting an infection, this Levi guy messing up, having it hurt and he flinches _making_ Levi mess up...

"I think you'll be fine. Trust what Annie said and trust me when I say it's not as bad as people make it seem." Armin assured his boyfriend.

"Alright, you know I trust you." Eren smiled and finished eating.

~

"When's my next appointment Hange?" Levi walked out from the breakroom into the lobby of the tattoo parlor.

"Noon sharp my dear Ravioli!" A person in bright clothes appeared from behind the desk with a big smile on their face and clapped their hands together. This was Hange, the owner of the shop.

"Who's that with again?" Levi walked over to them and leaned against the glass desk that showcased a few smaller pieces customers could pick from for tattoos. Hange smirked at him and pulled up a page on the shop computer.

"A kid named Eren Jaeger. That girl Annie said she would only let you tattoo the boy! Must be a friend of hers." They looked over the appointment information before closing the tab so private things weren't out for others to see.

"Didn't Annie just bring me a kid the other day? What was his name?"

"Armin Arlert and that she did. As far as I know, from bugging the poor dear, Armin and Eren are together and met Annie in school. Annie also knows Eren's sister who's name is Mikasa and she works just next door at that piercing shop whatshisface owns." Hange rambled on.

"I didn't ask for a rundown shitty glasses. Not like I care; they give me money I give them a tattoo." Levi grumbled and checked the clock to see how much spare time he had before the kid and his friend came in. He had maybe another half an hour so he went outside to smoke a cigarette.

When Levi went back inside after having two cigarettes he saw three people talking to Hange. One was a bit taller than the other two but not by much, she had jet black hair that came to her shoulders. Her skin was rather pale and she dressed like she owned the place but Levi couldn't care less. Then there were the two boys holding hands, one a blond and one a brunette. The blondie he recognized and remembered thinking he looked real innocent at first only to find out he shouldn't judge a book by its cover. The brunette Levi couldn't deny looked attractive and that was just from getting a view at the back of him. He had longer hair than most boys his age but it wasn't as long as his boyfriends. He had more of a tan to him and Levi noticed his nails were painted and he had quite a few ear piercings.

"I take it you're the one I'm giving a tattoo to?" He finally piped up from behind everybody and pointed to Eren.

The boy nodded but didn't say anything else. Mikasa looked at her brother and gave his shoulder a nudge but still, he remained silent looking over Levi. Levi didn't like the prying eyes so he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes scurrying to behind the counter with Hange.

"Annie sent the picture of what you want. This correct?" He showed Eren the computer screen.

"Yeah, that's the one."

~

Eren felt Levi disinfect the area below his right shoulder and the cloth was rather cool. Armin and Mikasa sat in front of him in chairs that sat against a window that had blinds covering it. Levi quickly got to work and without much warning, other than him saying alright, the needle was poking Eren's skin. He surprisingly didn't flinch at all and just let Levi do his magic. Eventually, about halfway through Hange knocked on the door asking if anybody wanted coffee or hot chocolate. Armin asked for a light and sweet coffee and Mikasa just shook her head to both offers.

"Hot chocolate is good for me thanks." Eren hummed as Hange left to make everybody what they asked for. Levi smirked and Eren, even if he couldn't see it, knew he was smirking about him not wanting coffee. He was right of course.

"No coffee? Damn kid that's kind of sad that your boyfriend who looks more innocent than you prefers coffee over hot chocolate and you don't."

"Yeah well, I never liked coffee so shut your mouth." Eren groaned and looked up to see Armin trying not to laugh. "And you- don't laugh." He smiled.

"Hm alright then. So you're what? Eighteen you said? Got any college plans once the summer ends?" Levi kept working while making small talk.

"Taking a gap year." Was Eren's reply. It was suddenly very easy to talk with Levi despite such a weird welcome and the silence before.

"That's new but alright. What about you two losers?"

"I didn't go to college, I didn't have the extra money, and I didn't feel like doing a loan." Mikasa shrugged before jabbing a thumb at Armin. "This one is going to college in Colorado once September hits."

"Oh? How interesting."

Eren scoffed. "Let's not talk about Armin moving please."

That hit a sore subject for Eren right away. Sure he knew Armin was leaving but that didn't make it hurt any less. He got accepted into his dream school so he couldn't tell him not to go no matter how much he wanted him to stay. In the long run, the city of Maria didn't have the best colleges anyway. Both boys were a bit torn about what to do with their relationship once summer was over because they didn't want to break up but they both knew how difficult long-distance could be as well. Their relationship was already straining as is.

"Well, the tattoo is finished anyway so-" Levi shrugged and pulled away from Eren. He bandaged the fresh wound and made sure it was clean and everything. Eren pulled his shirt back on and nodded before walking over to Armin and Mikasa. Armin gave his boyfriend a sad smile and held his hand as they walked out. Hange was just about to come in a give everybody their drinks.

"Oh hey! Done already? Here!" They grinned and gave each person their respective cup.

"Yeah and thanks." Eren took a sip and smiled at how good it tasted. He noticed Hange handed Levi a cup as well despite him not asking for anything.

"What's your usual?" He asked him.

Levi noticed him staring and realized he was asking about what drink was in his cup and how Hange knew what he liked. "Hot chocolate." He shrugged.

"So you literally cannot get mad at me for preferring hot chocolate!" Eren groaned and Armin and Mikasa couldn't hold back their hits of laughter.

"Shut up brat. Finish your drinks and leave" The raven-haired man smirked and left to go outside again like he was when they had first arrived.


	4. I Bet You...

"So do you think he'll come in for another tattoo anytime soon?" Hange skipped their way over to Levi who was just about to clock out for the day.

"Who?" He replied putting his employee card up to the scanner of the machine that checked people in and out for their shifts.

"Eren of course who else?!"

"Why's he so special to you four eyes?"

"I couldn't tell you. He just peeks my attention you know?" Hange walked Levi out the back door and to his car, a brand new 2020 ford fusion that he had bought just over a month or two ago.

"Hange, if I knew what you meant half the time I have a feeling this friendship wouldn't be a thing." He pointed to himself than to them. "But to answer your question no I don't think he'll come in again."

That piqued their interest and quickly made to block Levi from getting into his car. They smirked with a hint of mischief behind their light brown eyes and held a twenty-dollar bill in front of them. Levi already knew what they were about to suggest and he was willing to play along for the fun of it today. He was bored and too lazy to turn down Hange.

"I bet you twenty dollars Eren will make another appointment before next Saturday." Hange challenged.

"And I bet you twenty dollars he won't." Levi held up his own bill.

The two exchanged glances and nodded before shoving their money back in their pockets. Levi got into his car and said goodbye to a satisfied looking Hange.

~

Levi arrived at his small one-bedroom house later that night after having gone out drinking for a bit. He wasn't usually one to stay out late and drink at a bar but tonight he just felt like he could use a few glasses of red wine to relax and unwind. He walked inside to find it as clean as he left it, everything in its spot and every corner dusted and shined. Levi would be the first to admit that he was a 'clean freak' and he knew how annoying it probably was to other people, but he couldn't care less what they thought. He didn't have an obsession with cleaning but if he had control over that aspect of a room or place he _was_ going to control it with everything he had. Levi had lived alone since he ran away from The Underground but since starting work with Hange he often found himself with company more times than not. Whether it be them, his other friend Erwin(who he met through a mutual friend), or a hookup from the club. Either way, Levi very rarely got alone time, and yet he didn't mind at this point because it kept him busy and kept the days rolling by.

With the small bit of alcohol still in his system, the short male decided it best to go change and head right to bed. He still had to go to work the next day after all. So making his way along the stretch of the hallway he opened his bedroom door and without another thought pulled his shirt off and changed into sweats. He crawled into bed and fell asleep almost as soon as he was tucked under the comforters.

The next morning he woke up to a call on his cellphone from a number he knew right away.

"What Hange? I shouldn't have to get up for another thirty minutes." Levi complained to them.

"I win the bet! The kid already made another appointment!" He heard screaming on the other end.

"Very funny four eyes. It has only been a day, he can't be getting another tattoo so soon." Levi shuffled out of bed and made his way into the kitchen to make himself some tea to hopefully wake him up some more.

"He made the appointment for ten days from now actually. But that wasn't what the bet was about now was it?!" Hange seemed way too excited about the bet they had made just the evening prior.

Levi groaned and made his cup of tea as he continued to talk to the energetic human on the other end of the line. He found his way to the island and sat down on a stool there, having to jump a little more than he would like to admit. Hange went on to talk about what Eren had wanted for the next tattoo and that he would only let Levi do it because it was just easier that way. Levi just rolled his eyes and let his boss ramble on and on until they finally had enough and hung up to go open the shop. Setting his phone to the side he sipped from the cup in his hand and waited for the sugar to kick in. He had a small headache from the wine but it was nothing a few aspirins couldn't fix. With an hour left to spare Levi got to work on getting ready for work.

~

Eren's next appointment for a tattoo was tomorrow and he couldn't have been more excited. Mikasa had convinced him to get one on his neck with the tattoo being from a picture she had seen at the parlor two weeks before. As much as she wanted to be there again she had promised Annie she would pick her up from work that afternoon so Armin said he would go. Even though Eren was glad to have his boyfriend along with him again he couldn't deny the fact that as each week passed it meant September was creeping up on the couple and they would have to eventually discuss what it meant for their relationship. He didn't want to break up but all signs pointed down that road and ultimately it just seemed like the better option. Both boys were cuddly people, always wanting attention, and with long-distance, that was going to be very rare.

A knock at the door signaled Armin had arrived at the apartment, earlier than he said he would. Eren welcomed him inside without hesitation and gave him a kiss on the cheek as a greeting. "Hey, you're a bit early. Thought you didn't get off until now?"

"Ended up closing early due to some gas leak. Don't worry everything's fine." Armin explained and grabbed a glass of water from the sink.

"Hm alright. So were you going to spend the night tonight like you did last time when I got the tattoo?"

"I figured I would. But hey before that we should really talk about-"

Eren slammed his phone onto the counter by accident, he didn't mean to be so harsh but it was still only late July and they had a whole other month to find a time to talk about their relationship. He frowned and put a hand on Armin's shoulder to let him know he was sorry.

"No, it's fine... But it's just that something has come up and well-" Armin paused and grabbed Eren's hands in his before continuing. "I might have to leave sooner than we thought."


	5. Safe At Daylight, Not At Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: TOWARDS THE END OF THE CHAPTER THERE WILL BE TALK OF VIOLENCE AND IMPLIED SEXUAL ASSAULT

Eren and Armin were in the living room of Eren's apartment and were getting ready to have probably the most serious conversation they could have while together. Armin had come in and not five minutes later was quick to drop a bomb on his unsuspecting boyfriend.

"How soon are you talking about Ar?" Eren started.

"As soon as August? Like mid-August?" Armin bit his bottom lip so harshly he thought he would break the skin there. Luckily he didn't.

"That's so soon Armin. That's about two weeks away! Why the sudden change?"

"The school contacted the freshmen and said we had to be there earlier than everybody else so we could get a proper tour of everywhere. Eren I don't think you understand how big this school is." Armin chuckled nervously at the last part hoping to lift the mood even just a little bit. "I also still have to move into the loft apartment, meet my roommate, buy supplies, and more. Not to mention the two-day drive just to get there. I simply figured it would be easier to do everything sooner compared to later."

"But that also means we have to talk about what you moving means about us sooner... And I'm not sure I'm ready yet." Eren sighed and leaned against the back of the couch.

"I know. But it would have happened eventually so why not just get it out of the way?"

"I guess. Fine, let's talk then."

So talk they did. Over the next hour, Eren and Armin discussed the pros and cons of everything and expressed feelings and where they lay. The end result was they just couldn't handle long distance. Both boys knew their relationship was on edge the moment Armin said he was moving away for college and everything just advanced from there. It wasn't a lengthy breakup and though tears were shed and hearts were probably broken they agreed they still were friends because, in the end, they were childhood friends before they were lovers.

~

Levi walked into work that Tuesday afternoon with bags under his eyes and seemingly not enough energy to function properly. Hange, who was leaned against the wall next to the back room door, eyed him with worry. They knew this past week or so had been rough on him because of the number of hours he had to pick up due to lack of employees and they felt horrible for having to ask him to pick up the slack. Levi was packed every day with appointments and instead of an hour-long break he could only get in maybe twenty minutes. In all honesty that was probably illegal but Levi never spoke of it. Today was his last day before he was able to have a three-day break.

"Hey, Ravioli... I am so sorry about the extra hours." Hange frowned as he walked past them into the room to put his stuff away.

"It's whatever. Just have to get through today and then I get a break right? You did promise a three-day break." Levi walked back out and yawned.

"Yes of course." They nodded. So! Your first appointment starts in about ten minutes and I have an appointment maybe half an hour after that. Yada yada yada then comes Eren's appointment at five and then you can leave." Hange looked through the schedule on the shop computer as they went down the list.

"Alright then let's get this day started. I just want it over."

Luck was not on Levi's side and despite everything, the day just seemed to drag on. He took his break around four and was finally able to get his full time of an hour. When he came in he saw Eren and Armin once again talking with Hange. They were looking over pictures through the glass of the desk and pointing to a few options. Levi walked around the desk and leaned his head on his hand before looking into the emerald eyes of the boy he would be inking again. They made eye contact for a few seconds before Eren got shy and looked back down. Levi noticed he and the blondie weren't acting all cuddly like they were a few days ago but he couldn't care enough to ask.

"So what are we looking for this time kid? You didn't send a picture so I assume you saw something you liked here?"

Eren nodded and pointed to a medium-sized picture of a tattoo that Levi had actually drawn over a few months ago. Levi smirked and nodded, amused that the brunette seemed so allured by the art itself. "Good choice, I drew that. Alright follow me, your boyfriend can join us if he'd like to again."

Both boys flinched at that and Levi finally understood what had happened. "Oh, I see." He scoffed and waved a hand for them to follow.

The raven-haired man got everything ready to go and started right away on disinfecting the spot on Eren's neck where he wanted the ink. He yawned before tossing the cotton swap into the trash bin.

"Levi are you ok? You looked exhausted." Eren's voice suddenly filled the silence of the room.

"Been having to pick up the slack from the other employees these past days. You're my last client before I get a three-day break from here. So shut up and let's get going."

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

Armin gave Eren a smile as Levi began the process. The two were having a silent conversation and Levi could tell with ease because of the way their eyes got glassy for a second and their body language was all over the place. A cold air swept through the closed-off room and Eren shivered a bit at it, still trying not to move so Levi didn't mess up the lining. Grey eyes watched carefully as if any sudden movement would scare the boy away. Levi was cruel and downright nasty at times but he didn't like it when people were afraid of him or got hurt because of him.

"Relax brat." He scoffed and went back to work.

Another hour or so later and the tattoo was done, Levi handed Eren a small compact mirror to take a look at it before he bandaged it for the time being. Eren had a smile on his lips and allowed Armin to see as well. The blond's eyes lit up and he clapped his hands together in a happy way. "Eren it looks great! You said you drew the picture right, Levi? You are very good."

"Thanks, I guess. Now scoot and boot you idiots I want to make it home before the rain hits." Levi had almost forgotten it was supposed to pour later that evening.

He took out his phone to check the weather as the two left. It was supposed to start raining soon if not already so he packed everything up as fast as he could before ditching for the rest of the day. He didn't even bother saying goodbye to Hange.

~

"Levi you grumpy guy! You didn't call me like you said you would." Hange complained as Levi walked into work.

It had been a month now since Eren came in for his second tattoo and it was already the end of August. Nothing special happened during that time period besides the fact that the brunette had come in a few days prior to get yet another tattoo, this time asking Levi to freestyle and put it on his upper arm. Nobody had been with him this time and even though he wouldn't admit it Levi was a bit surprised by that fact. The two times before he always had someone with him, almost as if he couldn't come inside the parlor alone. 

Today Levi was working from noon to seven and had plans with Hange and Erwin to go to a club afterward. It was called Club Shiganshina and it would be his first time there since it only just started business that year and didn't become popular until recently.

"Got busy. Had a hookup last night with some guy." Levi stretched his arms above his head and yawned. In all honesty, after he told the man to scram he was just too lazy to get up and remember he promised to call the crazy person.

"Ugh, whatever! Just get ready and don't forget about-"

"Later tonight yeah yeah I know you asshole."

The two friends got started on work for the day and it happened to be pretty busy compared to most days. There were quite a few walk-ins that they either had to turn away or force to book an actual appointment for another date. Any previously booked appointments were a top priority(as they should be)and some people just didn't understand that which pissed Levi off even more. Finally, the day came to a close, and Hange and Levi wrapped up everything before heading to Erwin's to get ready for the club. Hange didn't even bother knocking and just stormed inside the house without a second thought. A dog came running up to greet them as Levi grumbled under his breath and put on some hand sanitizer after closing the door behind him.

"Erwin! Come on out and say hi to your favorite people in the whole wide world!"

"Hello, Hange. Hello, Levi. Sorry about Luka he is very hyper today for some reason." A tall figure approached the two and beckoned the dog to his side.

"Yeah, whatever. My clothes still in the closet like usual or did the dog tear them up again?" Levi walked past Erwin without so much as a glance.

"Same spot. No teared up pieces of clothing to worry about this time."

~

Somewhere along the line, Eren found himself wandering the streets of Maria looking for something to do. It was late, close to eight at night probably, and he just wanted something to do to get his mind off of Armin leaving so soon. The previous week he and Mikasa accompanied him to the airport for a final goodbye and it turned out to be a lot more difficult than any of them thought it would be. So many tears were shed and by the time Armin got on the plan Eren couldn't stop shaking and Mikasa had to call an Uber to drive them back to the apartment.

The air felt cooler than usual that night, crisper one could say, and even though it was late August anybody could tell autumn was upon them just by the atmosphere around.

_I wonder what would happen if I just stopped right here... Right here on this sidewalk in the very middle blocking people's path. Would I get yelled at maybe? Maybe I'd get shoved to the side._

_Wait... Why am I thinking about something like that? How did I even come up with that scenario?_

Thoughts clouded Eren's mind and without realizing he bumped into the back of somebody by accident. He went to apologize but a hand found its way fisted around the collar of his shirt and it was way too tight to be comfortable. He looked into the eyes of a man he didn't recognize and the eyes staring back at him had no remorse. That should have been the first and second sign that Eren was in danger. The third sign should have been that the man dragged him by the collar down the sidewalk where nobody was walking and shoved him into an alleyway and against the brick wall. The fourth should have been the plain and ruthless smirk plastered on his face as he nearly choked the boy to death before finding something 'more fun' to do. Eren honestly couldn't remember much about what happened because somewhere along the line he had passed out and when he woke up he found he was alone in that alleyway, beaten and bruised in places he didn't think possible.

_Oh... So this is what everybody was talking about? Always saying to be careful and never walk alone at night because even though Maria was a safe enough city in the morning, at night if you didn't have even just another person with you it was likely something would happen... Guess this is my punishment then huh?_

Rain started to fall from the sky as Eren tried to regain his strength but to no avail. He was soaked from the tips of his toes to the top of his head and he could taste the salty tears streaming down his face mixed with the cold rain. A shaking mess he decided to pull his pants up and fall back down and sit to wait out the storm. So what if he got sick from the cold?


	6. No Memory?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: THERE WILL BE MORE TALK OF THE SEXUAL ASSAULT FROM LAST CHAPTER

Eren woke up in his own bed that next morning with no recollection of how he even got there or what had happened. All he knew was his body was very sore and he wanted to get something into his stomach. Swinging his legs over the bed he stood up, having to reach to his dresser for extra support.

"Fuck..." Eren groaned.

"Eren? Eren can I come in?" A soft voice could be heard from behind the opposite side of the bedroom door.

"Yeah go ahead." The door opened slightly before Mikasa came in. She gave him a look of pity and worry and walked over to help him stand properly. She helped him to the kitchen and he sat at the island.

"What happened Kasa?"

"What do you mean 'what happened'? Eren you came home all bloody and injured and could barely walk! Don't you remember?"

Eren honest to god couldn't. He only remembered being out on a walk before waking up in his bed at home. Was he missing something here? So he shook his head and heard a sigh from the girl. At the moment he couldn't be bothered to care really because he was just so starved and dehydrated he could not think straight. He grabbed the glass of water his sister had given him and pressed it to his lips to drink. A plate scratched across the island surface and on it was toast and eggs for him to devour.

"Thanks. Hey, do I still have those two appointments set up with Levi for the two tattoos I wanted to get on my arm?" Eren took a bite of food and swallowed, his throat feeling oddly sensitive.

Recently after Armin had left, Eren started to want more and more tattoos for some unknown reason. He was now working on getting a sleeve on his right arm and had made two appointments to do so. Once again he insisted it be Levi who does them and nobody else and luckily Hange always found a way to pencil him in. He was grateful for their flexibility though he wasn't sure if Levi really enjoyed it.

"That's what you're thinking about? Dammit, Eren you came home last night looking practically dead and are worrying about a couple of tattoo appointments?! What the hell happened?" Mikasa shouted at him and Eren looked up at her from where he sat, taking another sip of water and a bite of food.

"Mikasa I really have no idea what you're talking about. All I remember is going for a walk to get my mind off of Armin and then I woke up back home. What else are you expecting from me?"

"I'm expecting you to explain. But obviously, you won't!"

"You cannot be serious right? I told you! I have no idea what you're even talking about!"

Eren shoved his plate away from him and went to his room to get changed. He stumbled quite a bit and refused his sister's help before closing the door on her. He really didn't feel well and his back and stomach felt like they were on fire and he didn't know why. He pushed it aside and picked an outfit to go outside in. He just wanted to get away for a minute, kind of like last night. He grabbed his messenger bag and phone and shuffled back to the kitchen as best he could.

"Look, I'm going out for a bit. I don't feel like fighting with you about this." He lifted his phone to show Mikasa he had it so she could call if she needed to.

"That's such a bad idea! What if you get hurt again? I don't want you coming home all bloody and unable to walk." The black-haired girl frowned.

"I'm just going down the street. I don't have work until tonight and I'll be home for lunch. Sound good?"

"No, it does not! And besides, you don't have work tonight since I called out for you. You should be resting you dumbass!" Mikasa went to make a grab for Eren's bag but he stepped back and fell into the wall. He felt a rush of pain go up through his spine and he suddenly felt a little terrified.

"Dammit, Mikasa! I'm fine! Just because my back hurts doesn't mean I can't walk around the city a bit!" He pulled himself up from where he fell and shot her a glare.

"No! Go back to your room and rest or sit in the living room!"

Eren just rolled his eyes and opened the front door to leave. Mikasa tried to shut it but he was already limping down the sidewalk. Mikasa's heart fell and she almost dared to cry because even if she went after her brother he would just cause a scene and refuse and deny anything and everything. How could he not remember what happened the night before? She would never forget. He came home with bruises covering his face and blood leaking from his mouth and nose. He looked horrible and couldn't even stand, he was on his hands and knees.

~

"Hange I thought you said the Windex was under the counter!" Levi called out to his boss who was somewhere in the empty parlor.

"No, I said it was in the closet!" A figure appeared from around the corner and huffed at him.

"Whatever. No, you didn't."

Levi went to the closet and grabbed the window cleaner and a rag to clean off the windows. They needed it badly. The man still had a headache from last night when he went drinking with Hange and Erwin. He had a few more drinks than he thought and ended up crashing with Erwin before having to head into work today. Aspirin was barely working anymore and his mouth felt way too dry. A bell-ringing alerted Levi that someone had come in so he mumbled angrily under his breath and went to see who it was and what they wanted. He didn't expect to find an eighteen-year-old brunette brat standing there looking like absolute shit.

"Damn kid, what happened to you? Sex a little too rough?"

"Levi! Don't talk to the customer like- Oh hello Eren! Dang, you look awful, what happened?" Hange walked into the main room of the shop and found the two males there.

Levi watched Eren sit down in a chair and groan. He started to explain that he and his sister got into a fight because he came home all beat up and couldn't remember what had happened. Apparently, Mikasa didn't believe him and just thought he was lying to her.

"You got a little more than beat up that's for sure! Here have some water, you look really pale." Hange offered a styrofoam cup filled to the brim with water to the boy.

"Thanks. Sorry for barging in here but I couldn't really walk any farther and at least I knew two people who work here."

"Not a problem! You're one of our favorite customers after all you little munchkin."

"Don't make it sound like I like the kid. He just gets so many tattoos in such a short time I've learned to deal with his stupid ass. Just more money in the register is all." Levi yawned and walked over to Eren. He held a hand out to move the hair from Eren's face but the other suddenly ducked away, nearly spilling what was left in his cup. Now that caught Levi's attention. He raised an eyebrow to Eren then stepped back and peered at Hange who was just as surprised.

"Eren what the hell? I've touched you a bunch of times while inking you. What's with the flinching?" Levi crossed his arms over his chest. "This got something to do with coming home beat up last night?"

"I- I'm not sure. Your hand just came at me so fast and I didn't see it... Did it scare me? Why the hell did it scare me?" Eren sounded so doubtful with himself all of a sudden.

"Hange. Close up the parlor for the rest of the day, Eren you and I are going to the doctor to get him checked out." He walked away from the shivering emerald-eyed boy and sighed. "I have a bad feeling." He whispered to them.


	7. Dissociative Amnesia

A doctor's appointment two hours later had confirmed what Levi had suspected. Eren was suffering from dissociative amnesia from whatever happened the night before. He only remembered walking around and can slightly remember bumping into a person before everything goes fuzzy. He was told to start treatments such as cognitive behavioral therapy and dialectical behavioral therapy that focuses a lot on the amnesia Eren is having. Appointments were made and his family was called before the boy was finally able to trudge his way back to his apartment, Levi and Hange in tow.

"Eren! Oh my god, Levi called me and told me what was going on. I am so so sorry." Mikasa hugged her brother the second he walked inside, not allowing him to say a word otherwise. "I should have known something was up."

"Mika it's fine. As we've established- I have no memory of what happened. Isn't that a good thing?" Eren said before feeling a slight slap to his shoulder from the shorter male standing behind him.

"Look here brat." Levi scoffed and pulled Eren down a bit to meet his eyes. "Something happened to you last night and it's very likely something bad. Now I couldn't give a damn if you solve the amnesia or not but I do give a damn about the fact you think everything is fine and dandy. You fucking flinched from me earlier and I've touched you multiple times from having to ink your sorry ass. Not to mention you were shaking in your boots when we left the parlor because you were terrified as to why you did what you did."

Another flinch and Levi let go realizing it probably wasn't helping to hold the brunette in such a harsh way. He sighed and went to walk out the door with Hange at his heels. Before closing the door he nodded to Mikasa who frowned but gave a nod back. "Oh and if you still feel up for it, your tattoo appointment in two days is still on the schedule." With that, the apartment door slammed shut and footsteps faded out.

~

"Didn't know you had a soft spot for Eren." Hange hummed once the two were out of earshot from the apartment.

"I don't?" Levi crossed his arms and gave them an annoyed look.

"What do you call all that then? Levi, you just made him go to the doctors because of a suspicion you had, and then once we found out happened you called his family and friends, and to put a cherry on top of all that you walked him home. That's having a soft spot for him if I do say so myself."

"Well, that's what you're saying, not me. Honestly you weirdo I couldn't give two shits about the kid." Levi pulled out his phone and typed something into a search engine. Hange tried looking over his shoulder only to get nearly slapped in the face by his hand.

"Either way you've only known the boy for a few months and he obviously has grown on you. You can't deny that fact from me."

"Never said I denied it. The kid has grown on me shitty glasses. But that doesn't mean I have a soft spot for him or anything like that, there is a difference."

"Whatever you say Ravioli~" The glasses-wearing person walked ahead of their grumpy friend in an attempt to get to the parlor faster.

~

Sure enough, two days later a familiar voice came into the shop while Levi was finishing cleaning up after one of his other clients. He leaned against the wall that led to the back rooms and gave a curt wave to the kid and his sister who had a worried look on her face. Eren waved back and went over to the desk to check-in with Hange, they were clearly very excited their favorite client was back and so soon after something so tragic.

"Eren! Oh, you beautiful piece of work welcome back! Ready to continue that sleeve of yours?"

"Yeah, thanks Hange. Levi already knows what tattoo I want so if everything is in order I'll head back?"

"Of course~"

"Let's go brat I don't have all day."


End file.
